Wireless communication technology has been used widely in systems and devices for voice and data communication including conventional cellular telephones, alphanumeric pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and palm-top computers, to name a few applications. A personal digital assistant is a handheld computer that primarily serves as an organizer for personal information. It generally includes at least a name and address database, to-do list, and note taker. PDAs are typically pen based and use a stylus to tap selections on menus and to enter printed characters. The PDA may include a small on-screen keyboard which is tapped with the pen. Data is transferred between the PDA and a conventional desktop computer via a cable or wireless transmission channel (e.g., typically a radio or optical link). A characteristic difference between a PDA and a palm-top computer is that the PDA uses a pen while the palm-top typically uses a small keyboard.
Portable wireless devices including conventional cellular telephones, alphanumeric pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and palm-top computers typically include one or more integrated circuits that cooperate as a microprocessor that executes a program stored in memory for performing a majority of the built-in functions of the portable wireless device. Recently developed wireless devices permit a program to be transferred via the wireless link (e.g., downloaded) for storage in the memory and for execution as an application program. Such an application program may define unique displays for acquiring data input by the user and provide for transfer of resulting data via the wireless link (e.g., upload) to a conventional desktop computer.
Application programs and data to be used by a wireless device may reside on a node of a conventional computer network (e.g., office computer system network, client-server environment, intranet, internet, or the world wide web). Such networks typically employ numerous personal computers allowing users graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for developing data, developing programs, and for accomplishing conventional business purposes; several servers for supporting common computing tasks (e.g., support for common access to file systems, database managers, data processing computers, printers); and gateways, for coupling the local network to other systems not connectable to the local network because of physical limitations, differences in electrical signaling, and differences in communication technology (e.g., medium, protocol, bandwidth, security, redundancy, firewall implementation, etc.). Users typically create data and programs for use on other nodes of a network (e.g., an intranet) and analyze data received therefrom using conventional programs including program development environments, database application programs, report writers, browsers, distributed computing applications, and client-server applications. Due to idiosyncrasies of wireless communication and wireless devices, these conventional programs (and networked computer program technology in general) are not practical for use with wireless devices. Improved wireless gateway technology is needed to better utilize wireless devices in automated commercial transactions.
Conventional wireless devices have limited data input and output capabilities. Input and output capabilities for desktop computers are conventionally provided by cable-connected peripheral equipment. Conventional wireless devices are typically packaged for convenient handheld use where auxiliary cable connections to the wireless device are undesirable. Without improved cooperation with peripheral devices, wireless devices are not suitable for use in automated commercial transactions.